


Mine

by Unicxrnby89



Series: Supercorp oneshots [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Begging, F/F, Marriage Proposal, Smut, Strap-On, jeaulosy, mistress/ pet dinamic, soft punishment, spanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicxrnby89/pseuds/Unicxrnby89
Summary: Prompt: Lena wears a terribly short dress that looks so sexy on her and everyone at office/party is checking her out which makes Kara incredibly jealous .... and horny.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> So hey, this is my first smut I hope you like it and I’d really appreciate feedback.

I woke up slowly at 8pm this morning, I stirred up a little feeling a little sore between my thighs and I unconsciously smiled remembering how I got that soreness. I moved a little bit to the left in the search of the warmness of a body but I found none, I opened my eyes to find myself in the room we share but alone, so I sat up a little spotting the note on the pillow written with her beautiful handwriting.

_'Good morning gorgeous, I hope you slept well, I am sorry I let you sleep in, but don't worry I called Jess and told her you would be late, so take your time and eat breakfast I prepared you and take the pills I left on the nightstand so you won't feel in pain for the rest of the day at least..._

_See you later at CatCo, remember the meeting we have with the directive board, don't be late._

_Love you,_

_Yours only, K'_

I smiled noticing the tray of food on the nightstand, she had cooked my favorite then. What a considerate lover I have.

I started eating while scrolling through my email inbox while listening to 'loving someone' by The 1975. After breakfast and taking those miraculously effective pills, I headed to the bathroom to take a short but needed shower. When I exited the bathroom I went to our shared closet and chose what I was wearing this day, I went through different choices and decided for a short and tight black dress that hugged all my curves and that I remember that made her mouth water in pure lust when we weren't a couple yet, so I hoped I would get the same but intensified reaction now that we are together, but I was wrong...

After putting on a pair of Slytherin green high heels, I rearranged my hair into a high ponytail and checked my make up again, sober but highlighting my emerald eyes, which I have been told by her were provocative as hell.

"Miss Luthor, I have to admit that you look stunning today" Said my driver and good gay friend, Andrew when I stepped out of my building.

"Why thank you" I said with a grin.

"I'm sure she will love it" He said giving me an okay sign when I spanned around to model the dress for him.

"I'm hoping that too" I said getting in the back of the car. "Let's go to CatCo please, I have a meeting today" I said with a smirk.

"Oh she will die of jealousy when she sees you in that outfit that will have all eyes on you" He said starting the engine and driving to CatCo.

The whole ride went over a mundane conversation between Andrew and me, he left me few minutes later in front of the building and promise to be available when I am ready to leave, if I ever leave by myself.

I reached the elevator and pressed the button of the floor where the meeting was being held, a few people enter who discretely checked me out and I instantly wore my usual smirk at that, I have always like to have all eyes on me but since she got into my life all the eyes I wanted to have on me were hers but it’s an old habit to enjoy the looks I get.

When the elevator dinged in the my floor I was alone in the elevator, I stepped out and all heads jerked towards my direction. I kept my head high as I was taught in the Luthor house, one foot in front of the other, a flirty sway in my hips and a stern but sexy look in my eyes as I headed to my destiny: the conference room where all were already waiting for me.

“My sincere apologies gentlemen...” I said as I walked to my side of the table at one of the ends while all eyes were on me, craving the view that I put but only one able to say that has had it in her bed “ and lady” I said the last word at the other end of the table looking straight into her eyes “I got caught up, shall we begin Ms. Danvers?” I said giving her a small smile that she didn’t return at all she just kept looking at me with a serious and unreadable expression in her face.

“We shall. Mr. Lakshmi, you can start” she nodded to Lakshmi that was on my sideand who started the monthly presentation in whichwe review what was done and what needs to be done in the company regarding finances, projects, marketing, etc. It’s usually a long meeting but I usually spent most of it stealing glances and smiles with Kara, however, she seems to focus in the meeting that forced me to pay attention to what Lakshmi is saying that it’s the same thing that I’ve been hearing for years for being a CEO.

The rest of the meeting went over Kara ignoring me and the rest of the attendees ‘discretely’ looking at my cleavage.

“Does anyone have a question?” Asked Kara speaking for the first time since the beginning of the meeting, they all shook their heads sensing the tension in the air and not wanting to be there anymore. Kara nodded and dismissed the meeting opening the door for all of them offering them a firm handshake, I was last as I intended but she wanted to exit the room with me following, she even glanced back to see if I was following her and I was indeed but I was stopped by a hand in my wrist as she continued walking to her office.

“Lena” I heard my name and I turned towards the man holding me back.

“James, you’re back” I said with my shoulders stiffening at this unexpected and unpleasant situation.

“Yes” he smiled “ I came back for you... I wanted to apologize to you for how things ended, for how I left and I want us to get back together... I love you as you love me, baby...” I wanted to interrupt him so bad, I wanted to tell him that I was taken, that I was happy with Kara but someone interrupted him before I could.

“Ms. Luthor” my last name came almost as a growl and I knew she was not happy at all “a word in my office please” she asked politely but her eyes irradiating fury towards James. I wanted so bad to go to her, to hug her, to take away her anger but again I was stopped before I could do something.

“Kara, we are in the middle of something here” James said a little bit to harsh “whatever acting CEO Danvers wants to say I guess it can wait... Gosh Kara, the power has gone to your head” he pointed his mockingly. “So disrespectful you have become” I saw Kara clenched her jaw trying to calm down.

“D’accord, quand tu as fini de parle à ... lui” « _Okay, when you finished talking to ...him_ » she said in a very sexy French to then look at him straight into his eyes “Mr. Olsen please remember that now I’m your boss and if you still want to keep your job you must have respect for your superiors” she spat before leaving to her office, closing the glass doors behind her, I saw her through them pouring some whiskey in a glass to then drink it in one sip and pour another just right after. _Merde_.

“Damn, she is so arrogant” James said as he saw her leave.

“James what the fuck do you want?” I asked now pissed because she is pissed, I hate when she gets mad, I hate everybody who makes her mad.

“Whoa Lena, don’t get mad at me, she started it” he said raising his hands feigning innocence.

“I won’t ask again” I warned him.

“Okay, okay, sorry for angering your friend I just wanted to have a moment with you so we can discuss our future together” he got close to me and I instantly stepped back and he stepped further putting me against a desk behind me. He caressed my cheek with one hand while the other one got under my dress touching my thigh.

“Stop it!” I said smacking both of his hands away from me “don’t you ever dare to touch me again” I said angrily.

“ But Lena, I thought you...” he stammered at my outburst.

“You thought wrong!” I raised my voice a little calling a few employees’ attention, I cleared my throat to speak in a normal tone “ I’m not up to get back together, our relationship was very toxic and I notice that you are still the same asshole who left a year ago, I don’t have intentions to get back to you not now not never!” I said straightening my dress.

“But why?” He asked.

“Because I don’t want to go back to you ever again, I love myself so much to not do that again” I explained.

“But who will love you like I do?” He asked trying to convince me. “You are a Luthor remember? No one will be up to love you like I do” he said and he really angered me taking out the Luthor card.

“I hope no one loves me like you do, because you don’t love anyone, not even yourself, and guess what?I have found someone who loves me immensely despite my last name and I’m so glad it’s not you” I spat leaving him talking to himself and I walked to Kara’s office closing the glass doors behind me and walking up to Kara who was leaning against her glass desk frowning and super hearing the whole scene James and I put up outside and once I was there in front of her she grabbed my waist and kissed me, hard, squeezing my ass cheek under the dress, showing that I was with her, while I pressed the button that darkens the glass doors and walls to give us privacy knowing that the whole office and James were watching us.

“I’m sorry” I muttered against Kara’s lips. “I didn’t know he was back...” I tried to excuse myself.

“Shh” She shushed me putting her thumb against my lips caressing them softly right after. Her eyes dropped to my lips, then my cleavage and finally where her other hand was caressing my ass under the dress. “This dress is so fucking short” she grunted putting me against her again placing soft and wet kisses against my neck. “Everyone was watching you, craving you, imagining you in their bed moaning and begging them for more, for pleasure...” she said dangerously low against my skin making me moan softly.

“But only you get to have me in our bed, begging, moaning, whining, screaming for more, for all the pleasure you can give me, only you can have me naked at your mercy” I said grabbing her ass over her dark blue pants that were part of that three pieces suit I bought her months ago, it makes her look so sexy with her hair tied up in a bun leaving some stands falling at each side of her face, then the dark blue of the fabric highlighting her bright blue eyes soberly covered by make up.

“Ms. Luthor that‘swhat I wanted to hear” she purred in my ear “that I’m the only one who gets to see your face when you’re about to come, who gets to hear you moan my name while begging for me to touch you, that I’m the only one who can love you forever, that you’re mine” she pulled away to put her lips a few inches away from mine without leaving my eyes.

“Yours, forever” I said before taking her lips between mine. “Now take me home, mistress, I guess I’ve been very naughty wearing this dress and making you jealous” I said in a sexy and very submissive voice who instantly turned her eyes into a darker shade of blue.

“You’ve been very naughty babygirl, and I’m gonna punish you for that” she said leaving me in the bed softly when we arrived by the window when we flew home. Perks of having a super girlfriend.

“I’m sorry mistress, I really need to be punished” I said popping up on my elbows to look at her standing in front of me taking off her jacket and vest ending staying only in those thighs pants and that blue blouse.

“Strip babygirl” she ordered and I rolled over my stomach to motion her to unzip the dress first. She did, in a slowly movement while carefully caressing the new exposed skin. I stood up and let the dress fall to my ankles showing I was wearing a sexy small black set of lingerie who as I expected, had Kara’s mouth watering. “Such a tease” she mumbled to herself looking at my body with pure lust in her eyes. “ everything Ms. Luthor, I meant everything” she said motioning to my lingerie. I stripped down the last pieces of fabric covering my body and I stood there, naked, under her hungry eyes. “On the bed, on your four” she whispered with her voice hoarse in desire. I obeyed climbing on the bed in my fours facing the full length mirror in that side of the room. In the mirror I saw her going to our closet and taking out a whip and I shuddered in anticipation. I also saw the bulge in her unbuttoned pants, oh my, she is wearing the strap on and she ...

“Oh fuck” I cursed at her fingers sliding along my wet slit.

“So wet for me already?” She asked taking away her fingers to lick them and I moaned in response watching her through the mirror. “Okay babygirl, time to start your punishment...” she said climbing up on the bed behind me. “Making me jealous in a board meeting” she clicked her tongue in feigned disappointment “ I guess ten smacks will suffice, what do you think babygirl?” I moaned again in response and she gave me the first smack with her bare hand making me moan even louder. “ I demand a verbal response” she said caressing the now pink skin of my ass.

“Yes mistress, that will be fair” I said in a shuddering voice.

“Count” she ordered before giving me the first smack with the whip.

“One” I whined in pleasure. “Two... three” I counted the next ones in the middle of soft whines and moans “oh fuck... four” I yelped at the feeling of the dildo rubbing on my clit. “Five” I yelled at the sight of Kara taking off her blouse and bra staying only in her pants loose around her hips showing me the harness tied around her. “Six... oh Rao” I put my cheek against the bed but it was quickly jerked up by her hand on my hair putting me up.

“Eyes on the mirror Ms. Luthor I want you to see what I love about you coming undone okay?” She ordered in a husky voice and I nodded. The next smack came a little while after making my pussy dripped on the dildo lubricating it for what was coming next. “I said count” she snapped me out of my thoughts when I didn’t count the next one.

“Se-seven” I stammered not being able to form a word. “Eight” I counted the next one gripping a handful of blankets. “Nine” I counted the second last waiting for the last one but that didn’t come, instead Kara thrusted the dildo inside me all the way in making me arch my back in surprise and pure pleasure.

“Oh fuck babygirl, you feel so good” she said thrusting harder and slowly while caressing my butthole softly but firmly and driving me crazy.

“Oh yes Kara, more...” I whined at the feeling of her dildo filling me up. She increased her pace dropping the whip beside me and grabbing my hips to pull me into her harder. “Yes yes, like that” I said starring at her in the eyes through the mirror.

“ Don’t you dare to come until I say so” she leaned in on my back grabbing my neck with her hand squeezing my throat just a little bit knowing that it drives me crazy when she choked me. She crushed her hips against the sore skin of my ass rubbing my g-spot, pushing me towards the edge.

“Please” I pleaded.

“Please what? What do you want?” She growled against my ear squeezing a little bit more my throat.

“Please, let me come” I breathed.

“No” she denied thrusting harder into my pussy making me roll my eyes into my skull.

“Please... Kara, please... let me come” I begged but she was shaking her head in a no, she was beating her lip so hard trying so hard not to come too, but I needed it so I asked the question that has always a positive answer “ _permission to come, mistress?_ ”She grinned widely against my shoulder to then move to my ear.

“Only because you asked politely” she bit the lobe of my ear. “Come baby, come for me” she whispered driving me insane due to the sensation of the orgasm overriding me. I came hard with her name on my lips and she came quickly after me squeezing my throat a little more and bitting my shoulder leaving a mark there as she always does when she fucks me like this.

“Fuck! Fuck Lena” she moaned in my ear. “So good babygirl, you’re such a good girl” she said loosing the grip on my neck slowly caressing and kissing my skin.

She pulled out and took of the harness and her pants to then grab me by my waist and roll me over my back on the bed pulling herself between my legs, I hummed happily at the skin to skin sensation.

“Ça va?” She asked if I was okay in French and I nodded with a smile no being able to form a simple yes in my mouth. “I love you Lena, and I really want to called you my wife one day” she said softly against my lips and at those words my eyes flew open.

“What?” I said in a whispered looking right into her eyes in disbelief.

“Lena Luthor, would you pretty please marry me?” She said popping into her elbow showing me the jade ring.

“Oh Kara, yes” I said with my eyes watering “yes, a thousand times yes” I said not stopping the goofy grin on my lips.

She squealed before kissing my lips “you said yes!” She whispered putting the ring on my finger.

“I love you forever Kara” I said cupping her cheeks and putting her into a passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Leave kudos and comments if you like!
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter as @Unicxrnby98 and on tumblr as @unicxrnby89


End file.
